Senior High Drama
by Malfoyy
Summary: Naruto is a high schooler who likes Sasuke...Gaara is Naruto's friend and he smokes. SasuNaru...This summary stinks and so does the title 'cuz i couldnt think of anything to call it but please read...


Ok I guess I'll start here … ok I may be the most loserific boy ever for having a crush on his best friends crush but I mean well, Its not the way you think my best friend is Sakura Haruno and she is a girl so I guess you get it , our crush is Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura doesn't now when I told her I had a crush on a boy she thought it was my other friend Gaara or maybe Neji but no I just had to be attracted to my arch enemy Sasuke, which is so screwing up my junior year…this is so fucked up.

"Ok class I'm taking attendance so just sit down and do whatever you want to do in your seats." My homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake, said. Mr. Hatake is VERY laid back and couldn't care less if we took out weapons and started stabbing each other with them. People say he was secretly a ninja undercover teaching in our school. I think so too. Mr. Hatake is way too weird to be just a teacher.

But who really knows, I thought as I took my seat I glanced to the corner of the class room and caught a quick glance of my gorgeous crush he's standing and talking very animatedly to his friends the puppet boy Konkuro , kick-ass Karate master Lee, and quiet and mysterious Shino. I sighed and watched konkuro show them his new puppet s trick sasuke smirked and chuckled I felt as if I was jelly when I heard his laugh I'm so glad sakura not here today or she would think I might like one of them . I would be devastated if she spread a rumor or told ino .

Right now Sakura thinks I like one of our friends. The dark eye-liner wearer Gaara, the dog lover Kiba, or the fastidious Neji, but Gaara knows that I like Sasuke. He is really the only person I trust because Sakura tells Ino every little detail about everything, and Ino is a major reputation ruiner. But Sakura is really a nice person, she just has a big mouth. Anyways, I kept staring at Sasuke for the whole half-hour of homeroom. He's so graceful and his laugh is so…..hot. J Whenever Sasuke looked over in my direction, probably at some girl behind me, I would quickly look down at my notebook full of doodles of hearts with mine and Sasuke's initials scribbled into them. It's so embarrassing crushing on the most popular guy in school.

Sometimes I wish it was like middle school or kindergarten when everyone would talk with every one but now its click eat click so its hard to talk to anyone outside your ranks in this high school… God what I would give to have a conversation with him . I have a few classes with him but I always get bad grades in those class because I can't pay attention to the teacher when I can stare at Sasuke ….Naruto Uchiha hmmmm I like the sound of that …

" Naruto ! Mr. Uzumaki ! .." I looked up to see Mr. Umito Red faced and looked as if he would kill me if he could.

" what !" I growled .

" Can you answer this question?" He smirked sarcastically. Everyone was looking at me watching what I would do. For the class clown doesn't answer the question he just gives the teacher a hard time , I saw sasuke smirking at me and stay something to Shino who chuckled softly . God what I would give to hear his voice in my ear….

"Um……can you repeat the question?" I asked.

"In what year was the invasion of Konoha Town?" Mr. Umito asked.

"1897?" I answered. I couldn't come up with a snappy comeback so I just guessed at this question.

"That's correct Naruto, I can see you actually decided to pay attention for once."

I nodded and felt a little embarrassed at the fact that I actually got the answer right while Sasuke was looking at me. Well, there is a fist time for everything.

After class, I darted out the door to find Gaara. He always skips class and hides somewhere around the building. I found him across the street staring at a pack of cigarettes in a store window.

"You're trying to quit remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh, hi Naruto. Something's up with you . Is it about Sasuke?" Gaara replied.

" Well sort of but actually I think I'm coming down with a cold!" I coughed dramatically , he looked a little confused and cocked his head to the side.

" Why?" He asked uninterestedly .

"I couldn't think of a snappy comeback so I guessed the answer and got it right and I think it startled have the class including Sasuke who looked as if he just got his foot stomped on ! I guess its because he usually says the right answer after I tell the teacher something stupid like ummm because the cat ate the dog duhhh!" I gasped out talking to fast that a normal person would look at me funny and ask me to repeat but gaara nodded and smirked.

"what teacher?" He Asked fighting back a chuckle .

" Iruka Sensei " I sighed and flopped down onto the side walk , he took his seat next to me.

" Wow he must have been so happy, and I thought you were trying to be a good student and not skip classes ." He Smirked. "Also you are thinking about that to much so what you had a brain fart we all get them well suppose to any way." He tried to comfort me which is funny because he looks like he could kill someone if they came to close to tell you the truth I like gaara a little to much I'm so fond of him he knows that but I like Sasuke more because I'm a fucking RETARD!!

"Yeah I guess so." Gaara makes me happy even though his dark outlook on life would make anyone depressed.

"Well you have to come over to my house after school so we can talk about this more because you have to get back to class you model student you." Gaara was trying not to laugh.

"Ok but you can't buy any cigarettes while I'm at class." I warned.

"Right, right." He replied staring at the store window again.

I decided that I wouldn't go to math but wait until the bell rang to go to science. Sasuke's in my science class. It's advanced chemistry and don't ask me how I got in after I flunked my first two years of science. It was definitely a major screw up in the schedule making but I'm kind of trying to pass. Right now I have a D so I'm not failing and they can't throw me out of the class if I'm not failing.

When I entered I felt people staring at me and whispering . I looked at my reflection in the window. I looked fine well like I always do so I wonder what the new rumor is , I took my seat just as the hot teacher Ms. Kurenai entered . "Ok class I hope you all studied last night , cause I'm not letting you review in class." She smirked and began to hand out the test , I'm so glad I actually studied. "I hope you study Naruto" She stated as she set the test on my desk. I gave her my best smile "You Better believe It!" I whispered . She smiled at walked to the front of the class and took a seat at her desk. I read the first question " How many units of carbon do you need to make oxygen dioxide ?" OMG! I know the answer its none because it's a trick question. I guess it really pays of when you study . I was the first one done with my test so I flipped it onto the back and stared at Sasuke as he ran his fingers threw his beautiful black hair , I hope I wasn't drooling because it would be embarrassing if I drooled on my test! God I would die of embarrassment. "Naruto are you done?" Ms. Kurenai asked walking to my desk I looked at her and nodded she took it off my desk and back to hers . I watched her flip threw the pages, and look up at me once and awhile with a weird look .I looked over at Sasuke he looked frustrated and mumbled something to Konkuro , I watched Konkuro mumble something back at him and he smiled at wrote something on his paper . Did straight-A Sasuke just cheat?

Ok. So Sasuke wasn't as perfect as I thought he was, which only made him more irresistible. Ms. Kurenai looked up "Congratulations Naruto. You're the first person ever to get every single question right, including the extra credit question! You got a 105% on this test, bumping your grade up to a C+. Everyone give Naruto a round of applause!"

The class began to clap and I could feel myself growing red with embarrassment. I looked over to Sasuke and he was gawking at me. I slid down in my seat and put a book in front of my face. I was beet red.

It fell silent again and I could hear the soft murmuring of Konkuro giving Sasuke answers.

Ok. So I have learned two things today.

1) I can actually do well in school if I just apply myself a little more.

And 2) Sasuke is SOOO not perfect

But hey, no one is right?

It was lunch and I decided to find Gaara again, which wasn't so hard considering I already knew where he would be…(and what he'd be doing)

"Hey! You're such an idiot!" I yelled to him as I crossed the street.

He attempted to hide the box of cigarettes as I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me and gave me a weak crooked smile.

"Sorry…I couldn't take it anymore! One whole week without any is too hard! How can I live when my insides are tearing apart!" He yelled dramatically.

"Well, you can have three a week, how about that?" I tried to compromise.

"Yes!!!! Thank you oh great Naruto!!!" He yelled, bowing to me.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Gaara could be really ridiculous.

All of the sudden he looked across the street.

"Uh-oh! Crush alert!" He announced in a whisper.

I turned my head around so fast I could have sworn it gave me whiplash. Sasuke was crossing the street, his eyes fixated on mine. I stared down at Gaara who was blowing a puff of smoke at his feet.

He turned to me and I gave a quick "help me" look. He stood up and brushed of his pants.

"See ya dude! I'm gonna' actually go to math and scare my teacher." He chucked and darted across the street.

"Wait!" I started after him but was blocked by something dark blue. I looked up only to see Sasuke's charcoal eyes staring me down.

My only thought… "Damn he's taller up close!"

**A/N- Wow! Me and my friend wrote this like four months ago! I was randomly going through documents on my computer and found one called "Britt and Sara's sasunaru" so I clicked on it, not knowing what is was. I read through this and thought "Damn! Brittany has really terrible grammar and spelling!" I'm too lazy to fix it so I just left it all the way it was. You could probably tell that two different people wrote this cuz of all the mistakes in certain spots…plus our writing styles are a bit different ****J but I hope you liked it and if I get like 5 reviews we will try and write more but for now it stays the way it is =( **


End file.
